youonlyliveoncefandomcom-20200213-history
Sean-Adriana Relationship
The relationship between Sean Echeverri and Adriana Veldez is nicknamed Seana. They have one of the best relationships in the show, as they have lasted longer than any other couple so far. There has been much drama throughout their relationship, but now most of it has cleared up. Overview They met in the middle of the 2011-2012 school year. Sean had wanted to go out with her since they met. Adriana wanted the same thing. Before they became a couple, they hung out a few times. Everytime was with her bestfriend (Sean's Sister) Ellie. Relationship History Season 1 Adriana's exboyfriend and Sean met outside, and they started to hang out. Shane decided to bring phony medication to school, but then someone gave a tip to the security guards and he heard there would be a random bookbag check, so he put it in Sean's bookbag. They checked Sean's bookbag and found the meds. Since Sean had already gotten in trouble repeatedly, they didn't believe him when he said it wasn't his. He got expelled. Shane and Adriana were talking and he told her that he planted the drugs in his bookbag. Adriana couldn't believe what she had heard, and even though she didn't know who Sean was, she dumped him for doing those two really dumb things, and not even feeling bad about it. When Adriana left, Sean came over and yelled then started clocking Shane. They started fighting worse and worse, and Sean pushed him into a wall. The wall made a big noise, which alarmed Ms. Young heard it and rushed out. She saw them fighting and when Sean knocked Shane over, all of the rest of the medication he had fell out of his jacket. Sean then yelled out "I told You!" and Adriana ran back over, and saw the evidence and left. Sean laughed, and Shane got expelled. Sean was let back in. Season 2 Adriana would always hang out with Ellie, and would go to her house, and while Ellie went to the corner store, Sean came home. He came in listening to All Hope Is Gone by Slipknot, and Adriana found the song good, but had never heard of it. She looked at him really closely and swore she knew his face from somewhere, then she asked him his name. When he said Sean, she knew exactly where she remembered him. Last year, Sean and her exboyfriend fought in the hallway. She thanked him for getting Shane out of the school, and Sean, very pissed, didn't answer. Ellie came back and told him that they were going to the library, if he wants to join he can come. At first, he said he didn't want to, but a couple minutes after they left, he realized he wanted to go. He went to the library and he sat on the table, trying to look good. He went to reach for a book and fell over. Ellie laughed but Adriana helped him up. They kept repeating the word ratchet, and Sean said the next person to say that word must lick the floor. Adriana tried him and said ratchet. Sean got up and made her do it. As Ellie and Adriana were talking, Sean got bored and snatched Adriana's iPod touch. He saw alot of funny things and laughed really hardly. He sat on her lap, then they went to Supersaver to get a monster. When they came back, Adriana's dad picked her up. Later that night, Sean asked her out. The next time they saw each other, Ellie was not there. They went through every picture on her iPod touch. Ellie and Sean were at a park near their house, called Civic. Adriana came, and Sean laid his head on her lap. They shared their first kiss at the park. The next time they saw each other, they turned on their PDA 80%. They took pictures kissing, and they left missing each other like crazy. Trivia *They have lasted longer than any couple on You Only Live Once. *They met through Ellie. *They both dislike Shane.